Ailleurs comme ici
by Llily.B
Summary: Une défaite, et sa vie devient un enfer. Seule face à ses démons, qui aura assez de force et de courage pour la sauver… ? Avis aux fans du JônoUchiMaï et même aux autres !


**Auteur :** Lily.B

**Disclamer :**Franchement, s'ils étaient à moi, ça ferait belle lurette que Seto aurait sauté sur Yami XD et la chanson ne m'appartient pas non plus ! _(ATTENTION : Ceci **n'est pas **une Song-fic)_

**Genre :** Angst and Love, pour changer

**Pairing :** Jôno-Uchi/Maï (Joey/Maï pour ceux qui ne suivent pas le manga)

**Rating :** Le plus bas qui soit, y'a vraiment rien de traumatisant à savoir **K**, voir **K+ **(vous voyez des gosses de 6 ans lire des fanfictions vous ? Bah pas moi…) anciennement PG si je ne m'abuse… Y'a vraiment rien de traumatisant au de vu l'âge moyen de ceux qui regarde l'anime. ¤ Lily dit : « VIVE LES VOSTFR ! » ¤

**Résumé : **Une défaite, et sa vie devient un enfer. Seule face à ses démons, qui aura assez de force et de courage pour la sauver… ?

**Note&Co : **Non, je ne suis pas retournée jouer avec Seto et Yami, comme annoncé dans la section Harry Potter… Ce que je regrette profondément ! Ceci est ma toute première fiction hétéro, et sera sûrement la dernière. Je n'ai vraiment pris aucun plaisir à écrire cette fiction. Pourquoi l'ai-je écrite alors ? Tout simplement pour faire plaisir à une amie, à mon ange, à l'une des rares personnes à m'évoquer des sentiments… A me rendre humaine… **Nami Himura.**

**Ceci est le seul mérite de cette fic !**

Je ne suis partie de rien, pour ne faire rien…J'ai seulement été inspiré par la chanson d'Hélène Segara : _Ailleurs comme ici_, ceci n'est pourtant pas une song-fic !Pour moi ce n'est qu'un assemblage de lettres, formant des mots, les uns à la suite des autres et il paraît que ça fait une histoire qui tient la route. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, pour faire remonter cette fic dans mon estime, parce qu'elle est vraiment au plus bas… La pauvre. J'espère néanmoins qu'elle vous plaira.

**Avis aux Lecteurs :** Pour toutes **Réponses aux Reviews, **c'est toujours la même rengaine, veuillez (ou n'oubliez pas) me laisser votre **adresse e-mail**. Merci.

Un grand **Merci** à :

_- _Ruines pour avoir eut le courage de bêta-lecter cet OS,

_-_ Yami Aku pour avoir essayé (je t'promets que Maï sera mieux dans notre co-produc ! Une vraie pirate, t'en penses quoi ?)

_-_ ma Nami que j'adore !

_-_ et enfin vous, chers lecteurs et futures reviewers, que j'aime aussi ! XD

* * *

**Ailleurs comme ici**

* * *

_-_

_-_

Le réveil sonnait les huit heures du mat'. Un gémissement étouffé résonna dans le petit studio, suivit par un bâillement. Une main tâtonna à la recherche du bouton d'arrêt et quand il le trouva, un corps retomba mollement entre ses couvertures soupirant de bien être.

_A chaque heure,  
__A chaque seconde  
Tout le monde,_

_Ailleurs comme ici_

La silhouette fine et élancée de Kujaku Maï s'extirpa gracieusement des couvertures, un drap cachant ses délicieuses courbes jusqu'à la salle de bain. La belle blonde savoura les biens faits d'une douche bien chaude dès le matin…

Maï faisait partit de ses gens qui pensait que l'avenir appartenait à ceux qui se levait tôt… Et puis, moins elle dormait, plus elle avait de chance de ne pas revivre le cauchemar dans lequel le double maléfique de Marik l'avait plongée… Le prix de sa défaite.

La jeune fille serra ses poings à ce souvenir… Plus jamais elle ne voulait perdre.

Elle coupa l'arrivée d'eau chaude puis s'enroula dans une serviette lilas, aux essences d'agrumes, avant d'aller se poster devant sa fenêtre et regarder les jeunes enfants passer avec enthousiaste les grilles de leur école.

_  
N'a qu'une seule chose au monde  
C'est le monde,_

_Ailleurs comme ici_

Elle soupira… Elle, elle n'avait nulle part où aller.

Elle était seule…

Ce n'était pas nouveau…

Avant, elle se complaisait dans cette solitude… C'était même sa fierté… Ne dépendre de personne… Pas d'attaches, pas d'amis… Être libre comme l'air. Ne compter que sur soi-même parce que s'attacher à quelqu'un s'était avoir une faiblesse… Et Maï voulait être forte…

Se protéger de ce _monde_ qui l'avait tant de fois rejeté, bafoué, ignoré, brisé…

Le monde était égoïste alors elle serait égoïste dans ce monde… Égoïste, belle, fière et forte.

Mais cette solitude commençait à lui peser… Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Yûgi et ses amis… Jôno-Uchi…

Pourtant qui se moque du monde  
Notre monde, enfin celui-ci

J'entends les murs qui me répondent  
Tout le monde,

_Tout le monde…_

Elle avait cru en lui… Cru qu'elle pourrait lui faire confiance… Mais il l'avait laissé seule avec ses ténèbres…

Elle l'avait appelé, crier, hurler, supplier…

Il n'était jamais venu.

Jamais

Venu.

Instinctivement, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même… Comme pour empêcher ce froid qui s'était emparait de son âme d'atteindre son cœur. Elle ne voulait pas de cette morsure glaciale…

Elle se sentit de nouveau envahir par les ténèbres alors que des ombres harcelaient son esprit.

Elle ferma les yeux et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, voulant à tout prix se protéger du monde extérieur…

De ces démons…

Elle n'entendit pas les quelques coups frappés à sa porte, tant elle était loin dans sa frayeur.

« Allez-vous en ! gémit-elle, Allez-vous en ! Je vous en supplie… Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Des larmes perlaient le long de ses joues, et des petits cris plaintifs ne cessaient de sortir de sa bouche. Elle les voyait s'approcher, puis s'éloigner… Puis de nouveau s'approcher et reculer… Ses spectres obscurs jouaient avec elle… Ils voulaient la voir craquer… Hurler de désespoir et mourir de peur.

Elle tremblait déjà comme une feuille morte.

Elle n'essayait même pas de se débattre, elle savait que c'était perdu d'avance… Personne ne viendrait la sauver…. Personne ne viendrait la sortir de ce cauchemar… Parce qu'elle n'avait personne.

Et au dehors… Tout le monde se fichait bien du sort de la pauvre Kujaku Maï

_  
Qui ne sait pas qu'on se ressemble  
Tout le monde,_

_Ailleurs comme ici_

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, cédant sous l'assaut d'un énième coup de pied. Le jeune homme qui venait de défoncer l'entrée se précipita vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras.

Au début, la duelliste se débattit avec force et désespoir, ne voulant pas se laisser emporter par les ténèbres… Mais céda rapidement face à la force de son vis-à-vis. Elle éclata en sanglots, épuisée d'être aussi faible et lamentable, se remettant à cette douce caresse qui jouait tendrement avec ses cheveux.

Précautionneusement, l'importun s'installa plus confortablement, entre le mur de la fenêtre et le lit, la jeune fille toujours blottie contre lui. Il la berça longuement, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, des vérités et des secrets inavoués… Il savait qu'elle ne comprendrait pas ce qu'il lui racontait… Mais qu'elle entendrait sa voix … Rien que sa voix… Pour la guider vers la lumière.

Parce que personne ne savait qu'ils possédaient la même lumière, pas même eux…

_  
Qui ne sait plus rien faire ensemble  
Tout le monde,_

_Ailleurs comme ici_

Elle avait chaud… Elle se sentait extrêmement bien….

Elle n'avait ni froid, ni peur…

Et ce sentiment de solitude, qui lui broyait le cœur, semblait avoir disparu.

Un souffle tiède balaya son cou, comme une délicate caresse éphémère qui la fit frissonner de bien-être.

Elle soupira de contentement, et se lova un peu plus dans ce cocon de chaleur.

Elle ne voulait pas quitter cette douceur… Pour rien au monde…

Cependant, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« Tu te réveilles… Maï ? » demanda une voix d'homme au timbre étrangement tendre.

Elle se tendit immédiatement, en reconnaissant la personne qui venait de parlait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ?

Est-ce qu'il l'avait vu ? Est-ce qu'il savait ?

Pris d'un doute atroce, elle se redressa vivement sur son lit, virant l'empêcheur de tourner en rond qui tomba sourdement à terre.

« Non ! Je cauchemarde, va t-en ! » lui cria t-elle.

C'est là qu'elle remarqua, qu'elle était toujours enveloppée dans sa serviette lilas, emmitouflée dans ses couvertures.

« Allons Maï, est-ce là une façon de saluer un vieil ami… ? » demanda le jeune homme en s'installant en tailleur à même le sol, croisant ses bras sur le matelas.

_  
Y a des moments parfois j'en tremble  
Tout le monde,_

_Et c'est ainsi_

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

Elle avait toujours espéré qu'il vienne à son secours…

Et aujourd'hui, il était là.

Et elle se sentait étrangement faible…

Faible à coté de lui…

Faible devant lui…

Faible face a lui.

Il l'avait vu… Maintenant elle en était sûre… Et elle ne voulait pas voir de la pitié dans son regard.

Elle baissa la tête, pour ne pas qu'il voit son visage assombrit par la tristesse, qui s'accaparait de son être…

Devant ce constat évident.

Elle ne le méritait pas.

Elle n'était pas aussi forte que lui.

Elle, elle était vaniteuse, fière, amère… Et lui, il était tout son contraire.

Jôno-Uchi avait toujours était trop gentil avec elle… Le seul à l'accepter comme elle était sans le lui reprocher… Ou juste une fois… Au Royaume des Duellistes…

Lui et Yûgi…

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait… Ils avaient toujours était là alors qu'elle passait son temps à rejeter cette amitié de pacotille…

Cette amitié illusoire à laquelle elle voulait croire…

A laquelle, elle croyait malgré elle…

Malgré toutes ces désillusions…

Son corps trembla imperceptiblement, mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu au jeune garçon.

« Maï ? Est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta t-il devant le mutisme de son amie.

« Va t-en ! Je t'en prie va t-en ! Laisse-moi ! »

_  
Ne voit que ce que bon lui semble  
Tout le monde,_

_Ailleurs comme ici_

Le blond se leva lentement… Elle ne le vit pas…Perçut juste le mouvement… Et ses doigts se resserrent sur la couverture.

Elle ne vit pas non plus, la lueur malicieuse de ses yeux noisette, se faner pour se muer en une lueur de peine.

« Comme tu veux… » répondit-il d'une voix éteinte « Je m'en vais… »

La belle blonde releva brusquement la tête, surpris par la note de tristesse qu'elle avait cru entendre, mais il était déjà trop tard, il s'en allait.

Non…

Non.

NON !

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte…

Elle voulait qu'il reste… Qu'il la protège… Qu'il la berce…

Elle ne voulait pas rester seule…

Elle ne voulait plus rester seule…

Elle voulait être avec lui…

Mais pourquoi renonçait-il aussi vite ? Pourquoi lui donnait-il raison ? POURQUOI !

_  
Ailleurs comme ici_

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas voir qu'elle avait besoin de lui ?

Pourquoi l'abandonnait-il ainsi.

Les larmes commençaient à ruisseler sur son visage alors qu'elle tendait une main pour le retenir…

Pour le supplier de rester…

Mais sa voix restait résolument éteinte.

La porte se referma doucement… sonnant comme un adieu.

La main retomba mollement sur les couvertures alors qu'un nom franchissait enfin la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Jôno-Uchi » murmura t-elle.

_  
La nuit j'en perdrai le sommeil  
Tout le monde,_

_Ailleurs comme ici_

Le petit studio baignait d'une douce lumière bleue-orangée…Maigre résultat d'un mélange entre les réverbères et le ciel étoilé.

Allongée dans un lit deux place, une silhouette ne dormait pas… Au contraire ses yeux améthyste, vide de toute expression, fixaient sans le voir le plafond.

Elle était seule…

Une fois de plus.

Seule et vide…

Parce qu'elle n'avait pas su retenir sa lumière…

Lumière qui avait raison de la fuir… Elle ne la méritait pas…

Cette flamme chaleureuse qui brillait parfois dans ces yeux noisette.

Maï ne dormait pas… Pas parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, non… Elle ne dormait pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas dormir.

Elle savait que si elle fermait les yeux… Les ténèbres l'engloutiraient à nouveau… Et cette fois, il n'y aurait pas cette douce chaleur pour la rassurer… Pour apaiser son âme.

Au fond d'elle, elle le savait bien… Elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille qui demandait seulement un peu de protection…

Pour ne pas être briser davantage…

Pourtant, elle voulait que Jôno-Uchi brise cette glace, qu'elle avait à la place du cœur.

Mais il était parti…

Et il ne reviendrait sûrement jamais plus.

_Son monde s'effondrait mais ça n'empêchait pas le monde de continuer à tourner_

_  
Refait ce qu'il a fait la veille  
Tout le monde,_

_Ailleurs comme ici_

Comme tous les matins, le réveil sonnait les huit heures.

Comme tous les matins, un gémissement étouffé résonna dans le petit studio, suivit par un bâillement.

Comme tous les matins, une main tâtonna à la recherche du bouton d'arrêt et quand il le trouva, un corps retomba mollement entre ses couvertures…

Mais à la différence de tous les matins, il ne soupira pas de bien être.

Il ravala un sanglot et se redressa rageusement, essuyant au passage les perles d'eau qui avaient recommencé à couler.

Kujaku Maï n'aurait jamais pensé que son corps pouvait contenir autant d'eau et pensa avec amertume qu'il devait le puiser dans son cœur de glace.

Elle s'extirpa gracieusement des couvertures, un drap cachant ses délicieuses courbes jusqu'à la salle de bain. La belle blonde savoura les biens faits d'une douche bien chaude dès le matin…

Maï faisait partit de ses gens qui pensait que l'avenir appartenait à ceux qui se levait tôt…

Elle coupa l'arrivée d'eau chaude puis s'enroula dans une serviette lilas, aux essences d'agrumes, avant d'aller se poster devant sa fenêtre et regarder les jeunes enfants passer avec enthousiaste les grilles de leur école.

_  
Hier déjà c'était pareil  
Tout le monde,_

_Même avec des "Si"_

Mais contrairement à la veille, la jeune fille ne se laissa pas entraîner par ses pensées sombres. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers sa commode et jeta sur son lit tout ce qui se trouvait dedans. Au passage elle prit de quoi se vêtir. Quelque chose de simple pour une fois.

Un simple pull en cashmere violine, moulant parfaitement chacune de ses formes et un pantalon de cuir noir auquel dépendaient quelques chaînes.

Elle se coiffa longuement, prenant soin de démêler chaque nœud…

Ajouta des pendants à ses oreilles avant d'ajuster un béret noir, de la même matière que son pull.

Si Maï était une qualité… elle serait l'élégance, la grâce ou la beauté.

Jôno-Uchi aurait dit la sensualité.

Elle sortit un sac de sous son lit, le posa sur le matelas et fourra vigoureusement, le peu de vêtement qui traînaient sur son lit.

La duelliste était une fille simple au caractère compliqué.

Quelques coups frappés timidement à sa porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme blond, tout sourire.

« Salut Maï ! J'espère que tu as faim ! Je t'ai apporté des croissants. »

_Veut garder sa place au soleil  
Tout le monde,_

_Ailleurs comme ici_

« Jôno-Uchi ! » dit-elle en se retournant vivement, ses cheveux suivant gracieusement le mouvement. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle était si agréablement surprise qu'elle en oubliait d'en être mal aimable… Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache… Elle devait s'éloigner de lui.

Le duelliste se frictionna le nez avec son index, comme souvent quand il était content de son effet.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisse toute seule ? »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais… » dit-il en tirant une chaise « Viens t'asseoir ! »

La jeune fille s'exécuta, trop abasourdie pour faire quoique ce soit. Jôno-Uchi posa les croissants sur la table et se mit aux fourneaux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il déposait devant elle, une tasse de chocolat chaud, encore fumante.

Il s'assit en face d'elle et l'observa.

Elle était toujours fidèle à elle-même… Son aura dégageait toujours la même fierté arrogante, pourtant… Ses yeux étaient voilés…

La tristesse se lisait dans son regard…

La solitude et le désespoir aussi.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et elle releva ses prunelles améthyste sur son visage qui ne lui avait jamais autant paru sérieux.

« Tu n'es plus seule… Maï. Je suis là. »

_Moi je crois que le monde est tout  
Tout le monde, malgré tout_

_  
Pourtant tout le monde l'oublie  
Tout le monde, jour et nuit_

« Je ne laisserais plus les ténèbres dévoraient ton âme… »

La jeune fille récupéra brusquement sa main et tourna sur sa chaise. Elle n'avait pas touché à son chocolat.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! » tenta t-elle de se convaincre

« Moi je crois le contraire. » répliqua t-il calmement.

« Et quand bien même ça serait vrai, tu n'as jamais étais là ! » s'écria t-elle en glissant sur le côté de la chaise, prête à se lever « Tu n'as même pas essayé de… de… »

Elle commençait à trembler doucement… Revivre ce souvenir était particulièrement douloureux… Et lui en parler… Lui était particulièrement pénible. Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié… Elle ne voulait pas de son aide…

Était-ce trop lui demander que de la laisser tranquille ?

Jôno-Uchi soupira avant de se lever de sa chaise pour aller s'accroupir devant elle. Délicatement, il lui força à relever la tête et ancrer ses yeux dans les siens.

« Tu te trompes Maï… J'ai essayé… Mais n'ai pas réussi… Je suis désolé. » murmura t-il.

Il détourna le regard, trop honteux d'avoir échouer. Il avait tellement cru avoir la force nécessaire pour la sauver.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? » demanda t-il en revenant sur elle.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur du noir ? Si tu as perdu… Tu… »

Maï baissa la tête, piteuse. Elle craignait ce qu'elle pourrait lire dans ces prunelles noisette.

« Parce que j'ai eu foi… Foi en mes amis… En Yûgi. »

« Mais… » s'exclama t-elle en la relevant vivement son visage.

Le jeune homme sourit devant tant d'ardeur. Il porta une main à sa joue et caressa tendrement sa peau veloutée du pouce.

« Toi, tu doutais… Tout le temps… Constamment… Pourtant, toi aussi tu possèdes une place dans mon cœur. » dit-il d'une voix douce.

« Je ne te crois pas… » déclara t-elle faiblement.

« Mais tu as envie d'y croire… N'est-ce pas Maï ? »

La blonde hocha timidement de la tête, tentée par ce réconfort tant attendu… Oubliant ses projets de fuites et son refus constant d'être aidée, se croyant indigne de l'être… Cependant tout le monde a le droit à un ange gardien. Ce n'était pas vous de décider s'il vous le méritiez ou non… C'était lui qui décidait de vous protéger.

« Je vais t'aider à y croire… A y croire vraiment. »

« NON ! »

Moi je crois que le monde attend  
Tout le monde, tout le temps

Que le monde soit vraiment lui  
Tout le monde, et lui aussi

Maï se redressa brusquement, faisant perdre l'équilibre précaire du châtain qui tomba au sol, hébété.

« Je me laisserais pas embobiner par tes paroles enjôleuses » dit-elle en le pointant du doigt « Non mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? »

« Hein ? »

« Ne parait pas plus bête que tu en as l'air ! Quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il dise, l'être humain est seul ! Désespérément seul ! Tu ne peux pas m'aider, et je ne veux pas de ton aide ! Je ne veux rien venant de toi ! »

_Ne me laisse t'éloigner de moi._

Elle se dirigea à grand pas vers son lit et termina de faire ses valises, faisant d'incessant aller-retour entre la salle de bain et la 'chambre'. Sur le parquet, Jôno-Uchi, réinstallé un peu plus dignement, la regardait faire avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Alors c'est comme ça ! » dit-il.

La jeune fille stoppa tout mouvement et regarda le duelliste, le défiant de continuer.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu fuis les problèmes, que ceux-ci ne te rattraperont pas… Tu n'échapperas pas aux ténèbres pour la simple raison qu'ils reflètent tes propres peurs… Tes propres douleurs… Ils sont tes démons et tu ne les vaincras pas en les fuyant ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes, Monsieur-le-donneur-de-leçons ? »

« Laisse-moi t'aider. »

« Pas question ! » répliqua t-elle en fermant son sac. « Garde ta pitié pour ceux qui en veulent ! »

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié Maï »

« Ah non ? Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

_  
Je le dis face à l'inconnu  
Tout le monde,_

_Ailleurs comme ici_

Le jeune homme se releva, et s'avança souplement vers la blonde. Doucement, il retira son sac de ses mains et, prenant son visage en coupe, accola leur front.

« Je n'ai jamais eu pitié de toi… Jamais… Je t'estime trop pour ça… »

Il remit tendrement une des ses sempiternelles mèches de cheveux en place, et Maï ferma les yeux.

« Il se dégage de toi, une sorte de force fragile qui fait qu'on voudrait te serrer très fort entre nos bras, mais qu'on ose pas de peur de te briser… »

Jôno-Uchi bougea légèrement pour l'enlacer, ses doigts glissant dans ses cheveux, comme pour la forcer à nicher son visage dans son cou.

« Et pourtant, tu ne te brises pas Maï… Je te serre dans mes bras et tu ne te brises pas… Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Non… » murmura t-elle faiblement.

« Parce que tu es forte Maï… Tu possèdes au plus profond de toi cet espoir d'une vie meilleure… Cette lumière qui te guide… Qui illumine chaque jour de ta vie… »

Le châtain se tut quelques instants lui laissant le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Avant… Tout ce que je faisais… Je le faisais pour ma petite sœur… » Il inspira profondément avant de continuer… C'était le moment d'être courageux… Pour ne pas la laisser partir « Maintenant tout ce que je veux faire… C'est pour toi. » reprit-il

« Pour… Pour moi ? »

« Oui pour toi et toi seule… Parce que tu es la personne qui me donne ce courage de vivre cette vie… De vivre dans ce monde profondément égoïste… Parce que c'est grâce à toi si je suis plus fort aujourd'hui… »

Il souffla doucement, tentant de régulariser les battements de son cœur qui menaçait d'imploser.

« En fait… ce que j'essaye de te dire, chuchota t-il au creux de son oreille. C'est que… Jamais, je ne pourrais avoir pitié de toi… Jamais, je ne te trouverais faible… Tu seras toujours la plus forte et la plus belle à mes yeux… Parce que… Parce que je… Je t'aime. »

Celui de Maï rata un battement à cette déclaration. Elle avait tellement prié pour que ses sentiments soient réciproques… Elle n'avait jamais voulu de son amitié tout simplement parce qu'elle voulait plus… Bien plus… Un 'plus' qu'elle était consciente de ne pas mériter. Alors, lentement, elle se détacha à regret de ce corps si réconfortant.

« Je te remercie d'avoir été honnête avec moi… Mais ça ne change rien à ma décision. »

_  
Devrait mettre son coeur à nu  
Tout le monde,_

_Ailleurs comme ici_

Une main d'égara tendrement dans les cheveux châtains de Jôno-Uchi. Son regard était fuyant et la jeune fille hésitait à tenter quelque chose. Finalement, elle se décida et posa doucement ses lèvres pulpeuses sur les siennes et l'embrassa chastement… Ce baiser avait un goût d'adieu… de pardon également. Et il ne dura que quelques secondes.

« Merci… » murmura t-elle.

Ses doigts quittèrent les mèches folles du duelliste pour se saisir de son sac. Leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois puis Maï se dirigea vers la sortie, le laissant seul, près du lit.

Une larme perla sur leurs joues, qu'aucun d'eux ne remarqua.

Il voulait la retenir…

Elle voulait qu'il la retienne…

Elle garderait au fond d'elle ce sentiment impur…

Le souvenir de cette légère caresse… Leur premier baiser…

L'éclat de ses prunelles noisette qui ne s'illuminait que pour elle…

Cette voix qui avait une façon si tendre de prononcer son nom…

Elle garderait tout au plus profond de son cœur…

Ne disait-on pas que le meilleur moyen de garder un amour était de ne pas le consumer ?

Maï n'était ni romantique, ni fleur bleue… Elle était simplement rêveuse.

Rêveuse mais passionnée… Et quand elle aimait c'était corps et âme…

C'est ce qu'elle s'était toujours dit…

Pourtant à partir d'aujourd'hui, elle aimerait platoniquement un homme… Le seul qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé.

_Il faudrait retrouver la vue  
Dans ce monde, encore en sursis_

_  
Ce qui est perdu est perdu  
Pour tout le monde,_

_Ailleurs comme ici..._

Jôno-Uchi s'essuya rageusement les yeux… Il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser partir comme ça ? Sans une réponse, sans rien ?

Il ne pouvait pas vivre dans le doute… Quand il hésitait, il fonçait… Toujours… Quitte à se prendre des murs.

Alors s'il devait tourner la page autant qu'il sache…

La jeune fille ouvrait la porte quand des doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet et qu'un corps chaud se plaquait contre elle.

« Ne pars pas sil te plaît…. Le monde de Kujaku Maï, ne s'arrêtera peut-être pas de tourner, si le pauvre Katsuya Jôno-Uchi n'en faisait plus parti… Mais celui du pauvre Katsuya Jôno-Uchi, arrêterait de tourner, si la belle Kujaku Maï en sortait… »

La blonde étouffa un sanglot… Pourquoi cela lui était-il si douloureux de le perdre ?

« J'ai besoin de savoir, Maï… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » murmura t-il dans son cou, son souffle chaud caressant sa peau.

Elle ne répondit pas, s'enfermant dans un mutisme résolument buté. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque maintenant. Si elle restait… Si elle restait…

« Oui… Oui je t'aime Jôno-Uchi… Mais je ne peux pas rester. Si je reste, je te ferais souffrir… Encore et encore… Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… » répondit-elle d'une voix, qui étrangement ne laissait rien transparaître.

« Regarde-moi, Maï… »

La duelliste obéit, et se retourna doucement entre ses bras. D'un revers de main, le jeune homme essuya amoureusement les perles d'eau et lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça… Je suis suffisamment fort et persévérant pour résister à toutes tes crises d'égocentricité ! Je saurais flatter ton ego ! Moi ! » s'exclama t-il en bombant le torse.

Un triste sourire vint fleurir sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Tu vois ? J'arrive même à te faire sourire ! » dit-il joyeusement avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Ne pars pas Maï… Je ne veux pas te perdre… »

« Je ne sais pas…. »

« Sil te plaît… »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'encercla de ses bras, l'enlaçant tendrement. Maï se laissa aller dans cette étreinte bienfaitrice qui lui faisait oublier tous ses soucis.

« Reste sil te plait, reste… » Ne cessait de murmurer le châtain « même pour une semaine ou quelques jours… mais reste… donne-nous une chance… On est plus fort à deux que tout seul... »

« D'a… D'accord… » concéda la jeune femme au bout de quelques instants.

Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'elle prononçait ses mots. Il ne l'avait pas laissé… Finalement, il avait tenu sa promesse…

« Tu… Tu as dis d'accord ? » s'étrangla à moitié le duelliste, l'écartant de lui, n'osant croire à sa chance, pourtant légendaire.

_Ailleurs comme ici_

Maï ne répondit pas. Elle porta une main tremblante à ses joues et remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de pleurer.

« Il y a de l'eau sur mon visage… C'est la pluie je crois… » dit-elle dans une vaine tentative de faire de l'humour. Ce pendant Jôno-Uchi se prit au jeu, et souriant comme jamais, regarda autour de lui comme un expert le ferait.

« Tu crois qu'il pleuvrait chez toi ? » demanda t-il, mortellement sérieux.

« Je ne sais pas… Tu en penses quoi ? »

« J'en pense rien du tout parce qu'un petit rayon de soleil va assécher tout ça »

Il la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, heureux de pouvoir enfin la toucher sans craindre d'être rejeté. De pouvoir l'aimer de tout son soûl. Aussi fut-il surpris lorsqu'il la sentit s'accrocher à lui désespérément.

« Ne me laisse pas Jôno-Uchi » supplia t-elle.

Il déposa un petit baiser dans le creux de son cou et resserra son étreinte.

« Jamais Maï…Jamais. »

**Owari**

* * *

Un grand **Merci **à tous ceux qui ont lu jusque là ! 

Un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé me ferait vraiment plaisir, et me rassurait quant à la vraie valeur de cette histoire, qui n'a pour moi aucun sens !

¤ Lily qui se ronge les ongles ¤


End file.
